Wings So I Can Fly
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: Kagome tries to end her life, thinking that in doing so, Inuyasha will finally be happy with his clay-Kikyo. What happens when she's wrong? And what's up with her family doctor? Temporary Hiatus (oVo)


Okay everyone. I had to write this. Enjoy.  
  
Wings So I Can Fly  
  
Inuyasha-  
  
I looked over at Kagome. She was smiling. Her gaze was directed at the little kitsune. Shippo was drawing a picture with some paints Kagome had brought. Miroku was asleep on the ground, and Sango was using his stomache as a pillow, and was also asleep. The fire cast shadows around everyone.   
  
"Shippo... you should go to sleep soon. I'm going to go for a walk. You better be asleep when I get back." Kagome told the kitsune as she began to stand. She picked up a little bag from her side. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, then turned around and left.   
  
"Shippo... listen to Kagome. " I said, directing my gaze to the forest. Shippo brought his picture to me, then laid down and was fast asleep. I looked at it.  
  
Shippo's picture had Kagome crying on my lap, as Shippo slept on. I got his jest and woke Sango up.   
  
"Watch over the camp... I'm going to find Kagome." I told her and left in Kagome's direction.  
  
Kagome-   
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I was tired of Inuyasha going back to Kikyo. So I lied. I walked over to the edge of a cliff near a lake. I opened my little bag and opened it. I took out a folded sheet of paper and wrote on it with a pencil. I put the paper on a nearby rock, and placed a small pebble on it so it wouldn't fall. I then walked over to the cliff's edge, and jumped, and as i did I thought _'i thought that i could fall, into the the sky, i thought that i could fly, with broken wings---_'  
  
Inuyasha-  
  
I heard a splash so I ran towards Kagome's scent. I lost it at a cliff and looked around for her. I noticed the bag she had on the ground. And a note on a rock that read, on the top it read, "_I want you to happy with Kikyo," and on the bottom, "i wanna fly away--- i wanna get away from here--- i wanna leave this place... leave this all behind... and my broken wings, are flying me nowhere that i wanna go_"   
  
I choked back tears and looked over the cliff's edge. She was floating at the edge of the lake. I did what I felt was right. I jumped.  
  
Kagome-  
  
I woke up to a bright white light. I sneezed, feeling numb all over.   
  
"Kagome! You're awake!" a voice said that sounded far away.   
  
"Who are you?" I asked, my voice sounding foreign.   
  
"Souta... Kagome are you alright?" the voice said to me.   
  
"Inu-sama.. where is he?" I asked in a raspy voice.   
  
"He's asleep Kagome. In the chair next to me. He brought you here. He was soaking wet, covered in mud. Your lips were blue. You were cold and wet. He wouldn't say anything. Kagome, what happened?" Souta asked, his voice now clear.  
  
_'I know I jumped, yet I fell... yet I fell and I broke when I... when I hit the ground, or the water anyway.' I thought.  
  
_"I don't know.. where am I?" I asked, attempting to sit up.  
  
"On the brink of death.. in a private hospital, ma'am" a new voice told me.  
  
"Are you my doctor?" I asked the new voice, a short blonde haired blue eyed man.  
  
"Yes.. I'm Dr. Narakune. Miss Higurashi, you had hypothermia and chilblains in your hands, ears, lower legs, and feet. " the doctor said to me.  
  
I gasped at Naraku, then realized it as just part of his last name. I looked to my left. Inuyasha was still covered in mud, and tears were dried on his cheek. His ears were in plain sight. I smiled as his golden eyes opened.   
  
_"Inuyasha-sama, mend my broken wings, let me fly away with you... I never wanna leave--- leave you." I said to him. He smiled at me, completely understanding my words.  
  
"Kagome-sama, you are my wings so I can fly." he said to me.  
_  
A/N: What did you think? Okay I will update later today (it's 4:13 am!) This is a five chapter fic. some vocabulary for ya.  
  
Medical Vocab: Chilblains = perniosis ( from two to 14 hours in cold and/or wet temperatures, when the skin turns red and bumpy, then blue when warmed)  
  
Japanese Vocab: (suffix) -sama = Lord/Lady ex: Kagome-sama is Lady Kagome, and Inuyasha-sama is Lord Inuyasha.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Hope you liked the first installment.  
  
Kyla smiles IYWriterGirl 


End file.
